Pote de Ouro
by Black B
Summary: Algumas situações simplesmente fogem do nosso controle, entretanto, isso não significa que elas são exatamente ruins. Muito pelo contrário... PadAckles.


**Pote de Ouro**

_.:Black Blusher:._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_A liberdade começa onde acaba a ignorância."_ [Rui Barbosa]

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jensen Ackles conferiu o endereço mais uma vez e franziu as sobrancelhas em descrença. Okay! Hoje de manhã ao atender ao telefone de seu amigo e _empresário_ Tom Welling o avisando que precisavam de um músico urgentemente para tocar à noite, o nome do bar até o fez levantar suspeitas. Entretanto o loiro jamais havia realizado que sua intuição falha e fraca o faria pela primeira vez na vida se odiar por não seguir seus instintos primitivos.

"Recanto dos Homens" lia-se na grande placa de letras rosa Pink em neon. Só poderia significar uma coisa: ou era um bar homossexual ou o dono possuía um grande senso de humor.

– Hey, que bom que veio! – O moreno alto e de olhos azuis já há tempos conhecido, caminhou em direção à Ackles, lhe cumprimentando com um aperto de mão e tapinhas nas costas.

– Cara, que lugar é este? – Perguntou analisando o local. Certo. Tinha que admitir que o ambiente era até aconchegante, com mesas de madeira escura, paredes em tons diversificados, mas todos agradáveis à visão. Em um canto uma bancada longa, com atendentes vestidos com aventais vermelho-sangue e um enorme bar, com as mais diversificadas bebidas.

Porém, observando os ocupantes, sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca automaticamente se arrepiarem.

Homens, homens e mais homens. De vários estilos e tamanhos e cores e Deus! Estavam encarando ele.

Jensen engoliu em seco e mirou o amigo, esperando uma resposta.

– Olha cara, músico em começo de carreira é assim mesmo. – Começou o moreno, gesticulando com as mãos como se pedindo calma. – E Jen, você só vai subir ali e cantar, como faz em qualquer lugar. O resto... – Fez um movimento sugestivo com os olhos –... É por seu arbítrio.

– Meu, você é gay? Freqüenta este bar sempre? – O loiro já estava hiper-ventilando. Eram muitas novidades para o mesmo quarto de hora.

– Óbvio que não, Jensen. Dã. Esqueceu que tenho até namorada? – Encarou Ackles como se fosse um pirralho retardatário. – Mas o meu amigo ali é. – Apontou para um homem de cabeça raspada que Jensen reconheceu como sendo Michael Rosenbaum, amigo de Tom que raras vezes já saíra junto.

O moreno lhe contara toda uma história, sobre o triste acidente com o antigo cantor das noites de sexta-feira. Noites estas que eram direcionadas aos apreciadores dos estilos musicais dos anos oitenta e as grandes canções que fizeram sucesso. Segundo Tom, o homem quebrara a mão direita e ganhado vários hematomas pelo corpo, o impossibilitando de se dirigir ao local e soltar a voz.

Desta forma, toda sexta-feira um cantor diferente era chamado, para ocupar momentaneamente o lugar do acidentado.

Jensen ficou um pouco mais aliviado ao escutar a versão da história, pois já estava temendo que fosse parte de alguma brincadeira de humor negro do amigo. Pediu licença e se encaminhou até o pequeno palco, que ficava em um canto mais iluminado e conectou seu violão aos aparelhos ali dispostos.

Sentou na cadeira alta de metal e sem encosto, e passou a dedilhar as cordas do violão atraindo a atenção dos ocupantes daquele recanto masculino.

Fora contratado para cantar por duas horas e assim o fez. Mais e mais o bar ficava cheio e as luzes diminuíam de tonalidade, criando um _clima_ para os ocupantes, principalmente quando o loiro cantava músicas mais lentas.

No canto oposto do palco, havia um espaço vazio que Jensen pôde observar, literalmente, se tratar de uma pequena pista de dança. Se amaldiçoou por ficar olhando muito tempo ao distinguir dois homens se beijando. E dois homens mesmo, do estilo ursos. Quase engasgou, por pouco não errando a letra, e tinha certeza que seu rosto já estava tingido em um escarlate profundo.

Enquanto cantava, corria o imenso salão com os olhos, e pôde reparar que um homem em especial mantinha o olhar fixo em si. E assim foi durante todo o 'show' do loiro. Não que ele estivesse retribuindo o olhar. Que isso!

Droga, talvez fossem as luzes coloridas o influenciando, mas tinha que admitir que o cara era bem atraente. Se fosse homossexual, talvez até daria uma chance para o morenão musculoso e de cabelos castanhos, batendo nos ombros. Ele estava sorrindo e Jensen poderia jurar que eram covinhas que ele via, mas estava um pouquinho distante para ele ter certeza. E que sorriso perfeito! As sobrancelhas fazendo movimentos insinuantes e a língua percorrendo os lábios e... Puta que pariu, Jensen... Você está flertando com um homem!

"Pára, pára Jensen" O loiro se xingava mentalmente.

Deus graças a todas as entidades quando terminou de cantar a última música. Não estava gostando nada de como um cara gordo e barbudo, estilo caminhoneiro de filmes de terror, o encarava sentado na mesa mais próxima ao míni palco.

Agradeceu ao público e foi ovacionado com alguns "gostoso", "ah lá em casa", "loirão" e outros adjetivos que corava só de relembrar.

Desceu da banqueta e soltou o cabo do violão, se abaixando para guardá-lo em sua capa.

– Toca uma pra mim, babe!

Jensen gelou e lentamente se virou em direção à voz, apenas para perder a fala ao encarar o moreno que o flertara durante toda a apresentação. E ops, ele por acaso estava sugerindo que Jensen, ahn, batesse uma pra ele? O loiro estava boquiaberto.

– Hey cara, me desculpe, mas eu não curto o mesmo que você. – Respondeu num fôlego só, analisando o homem que conseguia ser mais alto que ele próprio e que, realmente, sorria covinhas e 'Own' tinha olhos pidões como os de gatos na chuva.

O moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos e sorriu ainda mais, como se possível fosse.

– Não mesmo? Estranho, você parecia bem entusiasmado cantando as músicas.

Ackles arregalou os olhos. Que idiota ele era. Pensando em obscenidades enquanto o outro se referia apenas a música. Tinha que ser aquele lugar, aquele cheiro de perfume masculino impregnado nas suas narinas, aquilo tudo que o estava fazendo entrar em parafuso.

– Mas se você quiser, sabe, não me desagradaria nem um pouco. Não mesmo. – Disse o moreno, olhando sugestivamente para o seu próprio baixo ventre, fazendo com que o loiro seguisse a direção com seus olhos e se arrependesse amargamente.

Por Deus, esse cara era humano?

Um volume muito significativo encarava Jensen e o loiro se sentia quase que em transe. Como se setas brilhantes apontassem para aquele lugar e não o fizesse desgrudar os olhos.

Estava suando frio, a boca seca e entreaberta, as mãos segurando a camiseta e fazendo movimentos para espantar o calor. Sim, Jensen estava enlouquecendo. Porque era pra ele achar tudo aquilo muito nojento e agora essa, de ficar encarando a calça de outro homem. Ele era um homem e macho, isso, um homem macho que nunca tocaria ou permitiria ser tocado por um igual.

Como se tivesse levado um choque de consciência levantou os olhos verdes e encarou o homem de tez bronzeada que o olhava com um sorrisinho irônico e transbordando promiscuidade.

Endireitou a coluna.

– Não me agradaria em nada tocar em um ogro como você!

O moreno arregalou os olhos. Ackles quis se bater mentalmente. Poderia ele ter soado mais gay do que isso?

Virou as costas para o grandão, e é isso, Jensen admitia: ele era grande e aparentemente, _era grande em tudo_.

Ignorou a presença do outro e não soube muito bem definir o que foi aquilo que sentiu quando virou de frente para as mesas e não o viu mais ali parado. Decepção. Sim, era pura e simples decepção. Não que Jensen fosse dar abertura para o homem, mas bem, ele valia tão pouco assim? O cara nem insistiu. Apenas se foi, deixando o loiro realizar que talvez para o moreno musculoso fosse apenas mais uma perda de tempo.

Aquilo doeu.

Mas o que mudaria caso ele tivesse ficado e irritantemente insistido em fazer Jensen seguir por caminhos desconhecidos? O loiro teria lhe dado um belo de um pé na bunda. Qual a diferença então? O ego ferido?

Não. Por pior que fosse a dor em admitir, Ackles reconhecia que a atenção que o moreno desprendia em si era muito... Agradável. Não sabia bem o motivo, mas por mais constrangedoras que tivessem sido as poucas palavras trocadas, aquele homem passava uma sensação boa, e insanamente se pegava imaginando como deveria ser quente e acolhedor o abraço do moreno.

E pára tudo. Só faltava esta agora: estava completamente pirado.

"Porra Jensen, você é um homem ou um rato?" Se perguntou mentalmente ao sentir a típica ardência nos olhos. Estava prestes a chorar. Cho-rar. Como uma garotinha que tinha sido traída pelo primeiro namorado do colegial.

Respirou fundo. Não estava mais se reconhecendo.

Tom se aproximou e lhe parabenizou pela apresentação.

– Jen, tá chorando? – O amigo perguntou ao observar os olhos irritados do outro.

– Não cara, é essa fumaça toda de cigarro que tá me incomodando. Vou ao banheiro passar uma água no rosto e já volto.

Welling riu inticando com Jensen, declarando ter esquecido o lado delicado do loiro. Ackles se segurou pra não levantar o dedo do meio bem na cara do outro. Ele apenas tinha que voltar a agir civilizadamente, voltar ao seu "eu", seu "eu" de antes de colocar os pés naquele recinto _bambilizado._

Certo. Agora mais esta: o loiro nunca havia sido preconceituoso, por que isso então? Simplesmente pelo fato de ser ele a estar vivenciando estas situações e toda a confusão mental de nem saber o que querer.

– Droga! – Praguejou ao entrar no banheiro.

Abriu a torneira e jogou uma água no rosto, se encarando espelho.

– Jensen, o que está acontecendo com você? – Questionou para o próprio reflexo e estranhamente este devolveu: – Nada, babe!

Arregalando os olhos, viu outro rosto acima do seu, sorrindo pelo espelho. Se segurou para não sorrir, era o homem moreno que o havia deixado ver moscas. Só que agora aquela confusão já se fazia presente: o que seria melhor? Se virar e dar um belo de um soco na cara do homem por estar lhe agarrando fortemente pela cintura ou ficar e soltar o gemido que estava entalado em sua garganta por sentir aquela coisa monstruosa o fazendo sentir partes que mulheres nunca lhe fariam, de fato, estar sentindo?

Ao inferno com o mundo!

O gemido alto e rouco cortou o ar brando do banheiro. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando encarou pelo reflexo o já tão conhecido sorrisinho do homem que agora o massageava por cima da calça jeans e dava leves apertões, o fazendo ver estrelas.

– Vejo que já tem alguém que está bem animadinho. – O moreno sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, enquanto abria o botão e baixava o zíper da calça deste, entrando com a mão por dentro da boxer justa que Jensen usava.

Jensen, se não estivesse tão ocupado em gemer e se esfregar contra o homem, talvez tivesse soltado uma resposta bem malcriada. Por acaso o 'animadinho' significava que seu júnior era _pequenininho_? Ora, ele não tinha culpa por não ser um troglodita e ter uma muralha entre as pernas. E além do mais, todas as garotas salivavam quando viam seu brinquedo que de "inho" não tinha nada.

–Anda logo com isso. – Rosnou, abaixando a própria roupa e pegando nas mãos do moreno, mostrando como queria. Este não se fez de rogado e passou a executar com maestria, lustrando seu órgão e o levando a loucura.

Seus gemidos preenchiam o ar, juntamente com os gemidos do morenão. Podia sentir ele friccionando o quadril contra suas nádegas, e pelos deuses, Jensen nunca imaginara que aquela situação pudesse ser tão excitante.

Estava arfando e simulando a cópula nas mãos grandes. Sentia os lábios e a língua quente e úmida por seu pescoço e então em sua orelha, e com perdão da palavra, ele estava fodendo com ela.

Com as mãos apoiadas na pia o loiro já estava quase entregando os pontos, quando o barulho da maçaneta da porta chamou sua atenção, fazendo a cor de seu rosto sumir e seu coração pular ainda mais louco do que já estava.

– Calma, docinho, eu chaveei.

Tremendo mais que vara verde, pelo prazer e pelo susto, Jensen encarava o rosto do homem atrás de si se contorcendo em prazer. Como ele pôde chegar nesta situação? Balançou a cabeça sorrindo de lado. Péssima hora para se querer ter uma crise existencial.

Ali, na claridade, enquanto gemia e forçava os olhos para se abrirem, conseguia ver com nitidez a beleza do moreno. Olhos de uma tonalidade que lhe recordava um verde oliva e conforme o tempo passava eles escureciam, tomados por luxúria.

O moreno lhe deu um apertão e com movimentos mais fortes, quase grotescos, o loiro encontrou o paraíso. Seu corpo todo convulsionou e seus joelhos se enfraqueceram, sendo apoiado pelo corpo forte atrás de si.

Tinha certeza que seu rosto estava pintado de vermelho e salpicado por gotículas de suor. Por que com nenhuma garota não atingira tamanho prazer enquanto era masturbado? Será que Jensen sempre teve tendência a se dar melhor com meninos? Difícil responder.

Jensen conseguia no dado momento apenas tentar respirar, enquanto o homem ainda movimentava seu órgão sensível pelo gozo. A dor mesclada com prazer era indescritível e em poucos minutos veio novamente nãos mãos grandes e bronzeadas, enquanto um som rouco e esgotado surgia de sua garganta e transpassava seus lábios, inundando o ar já carregado com o cheiro de sexo, suor e perfume masculino.

– Oh meu Deus! – Exclamou o loiro, completamente entregue ao prazer e atirado nos braços musculosos como se fosse um boneco de pano, sem peso algum. Apenas a lei da gravidade fazendo efeito no seu corpo, além das ondas elétricas que ainda emanavam correntes prazerosas de letargia e arrepios e sensibilidades.

– Não, Deus não. Apenas Jared, ou Jay pra você, babe!

Com os restos de sua força, o loiro riu. Este homem só poderia ser alguma espécie de mutante, que viera dos confins interplanetários com a finalidade de seduzir os pobres e meros mortais.

Apoiou-se no próprio peso e alinhou a coluna, ficando de pé. Mais vermelho que uma plantação inteira de tomates maduros, levantou sua roupa e com um papel toalha amenizou o estrago que o próprio prazer ocasionara.

Okay, já estava limpo e saciado e agora deveria encarar seus problemas de frente. Um problemão de quase dois metros de altura, que agora, cara a cara, ainda lhe observava com o mesmo sorriso, meio sacana, meio bacana, que fazia o loiro simplesmente perder toda e qualquer coerência possível.

– Jared, eu... eu... – Jesus amado! O que era aquela coisa monstruosamente monstruosa que tentava a todo custo se livrar das calças de _Jay_?

– Minha vez! – Declarou o loiro enquanto abria as calças de Jared e o deixava à mostra para seus olhos famintos. Nossa, o que a mãe deste cara andara fazendo durante a gravidez? Jensen estava perplexo. Ele era todo lindo, em toda a formosa extensão comprida e grossa do, ahn, corpo de Jared e bem, uma vontade insana, nunca antes pensada ou se quer imaginada pelo loiro, martelava sua mente: como seria ter aquela obra prima dentro do seu corpo?

Gemeu.

Olhou diretamente nos olhos do moreno. Tinha que admitir: o homem poderia ser considerado uma das novas maravilhas criadas. E bem, seu corpo era um parque de diversão e Jensen sentia a necessidade de experimentar cada vão brinquedo.

Estava louco. Já tinha cometido mais loucuras em uma noite do que em sua vida inteira. Por que não se aproveitar desta insanidade temporária então?

– Eu quero isso tudo... – Apertou o instrumento de _enorme_ prazer de Jared –... dentro de mim. Agora!

Sentiu o garotão pulsar em sua mão. Óbvio que aquele jogo já estava ganho. Agora era se preparar psicologicamente com o arrombamento e partir pra cima do intruso.

– Não Jensen, agora não. – Para dar mais ênfase ao que dizia, o moreno se distanciou do corpo do outro e fechou a calça, ignorando o incômodo que sentia por não ter alcançado a satisfação plena para seu bebê.

Jensen estava estático e incrédulo e, e...

– Como assim não?

– Não, Jen. Apesar de tudo eu sou um cara tradicional. Tudo ao seu tempo, etapa por etapa e...

Foi cortado pelo loiro que agora o encarava emputecido.

– Etapas? Qual é, corta essa. Você deseja o mesmo que eu. Assume! – Disse apontando para a cara do moreno e em seguida encarando a protuberância que estava mais visível que areia no deserto.

– Semana que vem. Mesmo local. Mesmo horário.

O moreno disse e se aproximou do loiro tomando os lábios apetitosos de leve. O deixaria na tentação, com aquele desejo louco do desconhecido lhe martelando os neurônios por uma semana inteira. E então Jensen seria todo seu. Só seu.

– Okay... – O loiro respondeu em um estado catatônico, observando o homem dar as costas e desaparecer de sua vista.

Piscou recordando de onde estava.

Saiu pisando duro, gritando – em pensamento – uma vasta lista de palavras muito feias para aquele ogro tirano e inescrupuloso. Como ele pôde o largar ali? Assim, do nada? Pela segunda vez na mesma noite o cara havia lha dado as costas e partido para longe, sem aviso prévio algum.

Chegou até o palquinho e recolheu seu violão, se dirigindo para a saída. Sentiu uma mão grande lhe segurar o antebraço e seu coração pulsou acelerado.

– Jensen, toma uma bebida com nós?

Ao escutar aquela voz conhecida por anos a frustração foi maior.

– Não cara, valeu. Fica pra próxima.

Quando colocou os pés na rua e inalou o cheiro de "realidade", a percepção do ocorrido atingiu o loiro em doses cavalares, de forma cruel e impiedosa.

Andando com passos apressados ele repassava o ocorrido, ainda não acreditando que tivera coragem de praticar algo de tamanha magnitude. De cabeça baixa levou uma trombada de alguém no caminho. Ouviu o pedido de desculpas e viu o homem que havia colidido consigo. Instintivamente olhou para aquele local proibido nas calças do homem. Uou! Fez uma careta em negação. Onde estava a ondulação que deveria estar ali? Jared dava de mil a zero.

– Oh merda! – O cara deveria ter feito uma lavagem cerebral, só podia ser isto. Estava alucinando e agora a última: esta mania idiota de ficar apreciando intimidades alheias e fazendo comparações com o Junior bombado de Jared.

"Se cortassem os _documentos_ do moreno, teria ovos e lingüiça pra alimentar a população inteira e assim extinguir a fome mundial."

O loiro pensou e arregalou os olhos. Coisa grotesca! Isso estava passando dos limites. Viu um caminhão se aproximando e pensou seriamente em se atirar na frente do veículo e acabar de uma vez com esta loucura toda. Mas relevou. Que graça teria morrer justamente agora que havia descoberto seu pote de ouro no final do arco-íris e não desfrutar exatamente nada dos prazeres que ele, _com absoluta certeza_, lhe proporcionaria?

Okay, talvez semana que vem ele repensasse nesta coisa toda de suicídio. Isso se o morenão não o matasse antes.

– Jensen, você é um canalha! – Exclamou para si mesmo, rindo de toda a situação. Jared que o aguardasse...

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Não me matem... Tentativa da pobre coitada aqui de fazer algo mais quente. Ainda não foi desta vez que os garotos chegaram nos finalmentes._

_**OBS:**__ Não tenho preconceito quanto à sexualidade de ninguém. Todas as expressões utilizadas foram para tentar deixar o texto mais engraçado ou algo do gênero. Sou mente aberta, qualquer coisa mande um comentário._

_E sobre cigarros (já que em determinada parte mencionei a respeito da fumaça do mesmo): Absolutamente NADA contra, uma vez que eu sou fumante. Sei de todos os males para a saúde e bla bla bla, mas da mesma forma que respeito quem não fuma, acredito que todos os fumantes também esperam a devida consideração._

_Sem mais lero-lero, espero sinceramente que gostem. E se gostarem, comentem._

_Beijos a todos! :)_


End file.
